


thousand nights before

by sirsparklepants



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Additional tags in notes, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirsparklepants/pseuds/sirsparklepants
Summary: A collection of my ST/Harringrove drabbles from tumblr.





	1. The weird charity shop cookie jar

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this spams your notifs, but I gotta archive some stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by [this photo](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ca50ff248e40e6c9e41ae4a804f155d0/eadc1509760a9d54-0f/s500x750/efa7be61403c5bbb213b9e09efdb85f15ff229cf.png) that a friend shared in discord.

"You’re kidding me,” Steve said flatly when Billy first brought the damn thing home. “There’s no way we’re passing off the 'roommates’ story with a disembodied ass in our kitchen.”

“Be nice, baby,” Billy said, grinning that shit-eating grin at him, the one that said he was enjoying driving Steve crazy. “There’s a nice full crotch too.” He turned the ceramic around, cupping the bulge - well, like he cupped his own when he wanted Steve to pay attention to him.

Steve swallowed, but he soldiered on. “_Exactly_. It’s not like it’s a girl’s ass or something.”

Billy laughed. “C'mon. How many fucking people are we gonna let in our kitchen that don’t know we’re banging already? We can put it away when your mom visits.” He batted his eyes at Steve.

Just because he knew Billy was playing him didn’t mean Steve was any more resistant to it. “Okay,” he sighed, “but no gross jokes in front of the kids.”

Billy put the jar down and pulled Steve in by his belt loops. “Aw, baby,” he said, pretend-pouting in a way so fake it wrapped around to funny, “you saying you don’t want them to know how often I got my hand in this cookie jar?” He stuck his hand down the back of Steve’s pants, and the conversation kind of derailed from there.


	2. Omegaverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imneithernor asked: Boo! How do you feel about A/B/O? About alpha Steve finding out that Billy isn't the alpha everyone thought he was? I have a thing, okay? Like, a NEED. But also, you can completely disregard this if that isn't your jam. I just love king!Steve or confident Steve.
> 
> \- 
> 
> Hey hon! You have activated my trap card, I’m a total slut for omegaverse so I’m stoked to get this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content notes: A/B/O, Omega Billy, Alpha Steve

Hargrove hit all the alpha buttons. Fast car, loud music, brash posturing, territorial urges, dominance fights. No one at Hawkins needed to scent him to confirm, which was good, because he didn’t let anyone close enough. None of the omegas that simpered and fluffed their hair, none of the betas that fell in line behind him - no one.

No one except Steve. When Hargrove crowded up behind him on the basketball court, Steve caught a whiff of him. It was like the first time Nancy let him get close enough to put his face in her neck. Hargrove smelled sweet, and Steve wanted more. Hawkins’ new alpha? Actually an omega. An omega who liked it when Steve got aggressive with him. It made Steve’s teeth itch.


	3. Poolside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Steve's pov of his first time seeing Billy climb out of a pool all nice and wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws my hands up in the air* Look, I know this was supposed to be sexy but apparently when I wrote this I was really feeling soft.

It wasn’t fucking fair.

Like, Steve already knew that Billy was cut, way more than anyone else their age. He already knew he looked good glowing with sweat. Even if he couldn’t see it with his own two eyes, he would have had to have been blind not to notice the sudden crowd of girls that basketball practice attracted before they graduated. But this? With the water weighing down his curls and clumping his lashes together, Billy looked his age for once. He looked… softer, somehow. Steve still wanted to follow the pool water with his tongue all the way into those wet shorts, which, gross - setting aside the chlorine thing, it was _public pool water_. But also he kind of wanted to towel Billy off and brush his hair. It was totally unfair.


	4. Dungeons and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kerasines asked: prompt: the kids trying to get steve to play dnd
> 
> -
> 
> Okay all these prompts you sent are fab but this one jumped the fuck out at me because I’m always and forever a tabletop nerd.

Steve crossed his arms and looked around the basement. “Okay, whose idea was it to tell me you needed a ride to the theater a whole hour and a half early?”

None of the kids looked a bit shamefaced. Typical. Absolutely fucking typical.

“Well, if we told you we wanted you to play with us, you wouldn’t have come at all!” Dustin said, like this was in any way a reasonable argument.

“Exactly!” Steve said, throwing his hands up in the air. “You already know I won’t like it, so why would you want me to play?”

“He didn’t say you wouldn’t like it, you just won’t try it!” Lucas chimed in. “Don’t you want to be someone else for an hour?”

“What’s wrong with who I am now?” Steve asked, crossing his arms again.

Max rolled her eyes. “How much time you spend on your hair,” she said.

“His hair is great!” Dustin jumped in, ready to squabble with Max for Steve’s honor.

“Shut up!” Mike yelled from the corner. “It’s important. We have to be ready for the Upside Down next time. How will you know what to do if you don’t do the research with us now?”

Steve eyed him skeptically. “You know that the Demogorgon in your books is different than the one here, right?”

Mike huffed. “_Obviously_. But it helped to have a starting point. You don’t want to be completely clueless again, do you?”

That one hit home. “If it’s research…” Steve started.

“Go sit down by Will. He’ll help you choose a race and class and get started on your portrait,” Mike said, like Steve’s agreement was a foregone conclusion. Steve wanted to kick about it, but having someone else’s life for an hour didn’t sound too bad.


	5. Baking a Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kerasines asked: prompt: steve and billy trying to bake a cake for someone’s birthday

Billy squinted at the recipe. His hands were covered in flour, even though he was mixing with a spoon, or he’d pick the cookbook up to get a better look.

“Now we need a teaspoon of salt,” he told Steve, who was leaned over his mother’s Joy of Cooking with him.

“No, it says T-S-P, that’s tablespoon,” Steve said, holding something more like a soup spoon out to Billy.

Billy rolled his eyes. “First off, tablespoon has a b in it. Second, that’s way too big to be a teaspoon or a tablespoon. Don’t they teach you this shit in some kind of rich kid etiquette class?”

He’d been joking, but the way Steve flushed told him he’d actually had them, which Billy gleefully filed away. “I was trying to get my dance partner to let me take her bra off,” Steve mumbled.

“_Dance partner_?” Billy repeated. “Forget Max’s fucking birthday, I’m gonna insist that your next birthday present to me is doing a ballroom dance in front of everybody.”

Steve flushed redder. “Come on, Max’s party is tomorrow,” he said. “We have to finish this or the party will be ruined.”

“Might end up ruined anyway if you can’t give me an actual teaspoon,” Billy sassed. “C'mon, Steve, the size you stir your coffee with, chop chop.”


	6. Locker Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kerasines asked: prompt: bi awakening in the locker room!!

Okay, so, the new kid was a dick. That was a given, the way he was pushing Steve around on the court. It didn’t explain why Steve kind of liked being challenged, though, when all the bullshit macho posturing, as Nancy would have called it, was waved off. He didn’t like being dumped on his ass, but being shoved around the basketball court wasn’t so bad.

The weird taunting in the showers was different, though. Hargrove standing so close to him, fucking with his shower, making eye contact when everyone knew you didn’t look at anyone in the gym showers - that got to Steve, got under his skin. He finished off and wrapped a towel around his waist, intending to maybe find out what the hell was going on with this California kid, when Steve caught sight of him shimmying into his jeans, bent over just enough that his back muscles worked under his skin. Steve’s mouth went dry, and not in a way he could blame on anything other than what it was.

Oh. _Oh_. That’s why Hargrove got so under his skin. Steve turned to his own locker before he could be caught looking. Clearly he had a lot to think about.


	7. Supernatural Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ficlet that would eventually become Call Up The Devil. Honestly, I wrote this so I could actually finish In A Day Or Two with this new idea consuming me.

The Camaro has more horsepower, and they end up needing to make a quick getaway out of town more often than not, so that’s usually what they take, when they leave Hawkins. But it’s more cramped than Steve’s car, and it contains only Billy’s music, so three and a half weeks after the last time Steve has slept in his own bed, he’s really starting to regret that. If they can get back home before Nancy gives them the name of another flyspeck town on the map to check out, maybe he’ll try and wheedle his father into paying for some upgrades for the Beemer. His parents think he’s a traveling salesman. They might go for it.

“Do you think Wytheville has a decent motel?” he asks Billy as they cruise along US 60. A day and a half ago, they left a little town outside of Amarillo behind them. There, the water had gone strange and murky-black, and all the people who drank it got a little hungrier, their eyes a little blacker, their teeth a little too sharp. Some of the kids had wide smiles and an extra canine. He and Billy had handcuffed the treatment plant supervisor to a bike rack by the elementary school and blown the plant up. Steve had been grateful for the power behind the Camaro and more grateful to leave the town behind them, but his back was complaining about the long hours in the car and the shitty mattress in the fleabag motel last night.

“Not on our budget, they don’t,” Billy said from the drivers’ seat. He looked worn through, as sore and tired as Steve felt behind his aviators.

“Is that a -” Steve waggled his fingers by his head - “you know, kind of answer?”

Billy snorted. “_No_, pretty boy, it’s a ‘I know how to stick to a budget’ answer. I don’t need to be - psychic or whatever to know a decent place is more than we can afford.”

“We’ll see,” Steve said, settling back into the seats and watching Billy’s hands, sure on the steering wheel. Maybe he’d have to dip into the emergency money his dad gave him when Steve told him he started a new job, but they were both running on empty. They were going to sleep someplace decent tonight no matter what he had to do to trick Billy into it. After everything they’d seen, neither of them slept well without a decent lock between them and the rest of the world.


	8. Steve Spills The Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kerasines asked: prompt: steve listening to max complain about billy and trying not to spill their secret
> 
> -
> 
> I wanted to write something short and sweet as a mental palate cleanser so I went back to the prompts I have saved, and this one… kind of got away from me, whoops. Oh well, hope y'all enjoy.

“He’s just so - ugh!” Max said, pacing and throwing up her hands in frustration. “I thought he was getting better when he apologized to everyone! He was so much less of a dick, I don’t even care if I had to scare him into it. But now he’s just - he won’t tell me anything! He’s sneaking around and he’s quiet for once and it’s like -” She stopped moving and picked at one cuticle, cutting herself short. 

Steve bit his tongue. He knew what it was like. Billy had told him one evening, laying on his couch circled by crumpled beer cans and wreathed in halos of pot smoke like some kind of Keg King Jesus. It was like Billy’s first real boyfriend all over again. When Billy was planning to leave, and Max found out and told, because she didn’t want to be left alone in a house with Neil and her mom. So he definitely couldn’t tell her the real reason Billy was acting like this. The risk was too high. Instead he asked, “Did he used to tell you things?” even though he knew the answer. 

“I mean, kinda, back in California,” Max said, still picking at that cuticle. Steve stifled the urge to pull her hands apart, like he would if she was Billy, who had the same habit. “Not like, big things, but he’d tell me if he was going to some party or if he was just out with his friends, no matter what he told Neil. So, like, I could call him if I really needed a ride or I’d know he was drunk and had to get someone else. He started doing it again for a couple of months and then he stopped. But - ” She stopped picking her cuticles and put her nails in her mouth instead. 

“What?” Steve prompted. 

“He’s started pulling my hair again!” Max burst out, stomping her foot. 

“Your hair?” Steve asked, bewildered. He hadn’t heard this part. 

“He used to pull on my hair and call me names when we first met, so I knew he didn’t like me as much as I didn’t like him. But it was our thing and he stopped before we moved. And now he started again and maybe he’s telling me that he doesn’t really like me again and he won’t miss me when he leaves!” Max said, and promptly burst into angry tears. 

Steve reached out hesitantly and patted her shoulder. Given an opening, she threw her hands around his neck and sobbed into his chest. He gingerly patted her back. “Look, uh, I really shouldn’t tell you this, but I know for a fact Billy isn’t leaving,” he said. They’d put a deposit down on a shitty apartment just that morning, actually. He wasn’t touching the rest of that shit. That was between Billy and Max. 

“How would you know?” Max asked, sniffling. 

“He told me, Max, how do you think?” Steve sighed. He knew she didn’t know they were friends, and there were a few reasons why Billy didn’t let his dad know who his friends were, but only one reason for Max not to know. 

Max squinted suspiciously at him. “Why would he tell you that? You don’t even like each other,” she said, pulling away. 

“Well, we’re getting an apartment together, so he kinda has to know, shitbird,” Billy said from the doorway. They both startled. “Nice job keeping your mouth shut, pretty boy,” he added, but he didn’t sound mad. 

Steve sighed. “I’m a sucker for a pretty face crying, I guess,” he said, smiling. Billy shook his head, but he was a little pink at the tips of his ears. He ought to know.


	9. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For October 24th's Harringrove Halloween prompt of the same name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: references to character death

Max kept Billy’s mirror.

It was probably dumb. She already had one, and his was worse than hers, really - a cheap piece of glass, marked by cigarette ash and with a thin film of hairspray that never quite wiped off. But she’d watched him preen in front of the mirror, getting ready for dates, too many times. He’d been happy in front of that mirror, and the Camaro, that one other place she could say that of, was toast.

She didn’t use it all the time. When she was getting ready to go to school or her mom dragged her to church once in a while, she used her same old bedroom mirror. But if she had a date she was looking forward to, or a school dance, or sometimes when she was trying out new hairstyles with her radio blasting to drown out the sounds of Neil fighting with her mom, she used Billy’s mirror. Every couple of weeks, maybe once a month, she dragged it out from under her bed where she’d covered it up with one of his ratty shirts. Maybe that was what took her so long to notice that there was something… strange about the mirror.

It always smelled of cigarettes when she uncovered it, even long after Billy’s last smoke should have faded. Sometimes she thought she caught shadows in it, skulking around in the doorway like he used to do after - after that November, when she realized how Neil actually was. There was a little light that followed just in front of Max’s mouth, and it got brighter when she could hear Neil yelling over her tapes. But what made her decide that there was really something going on was the time she accidentally left it half uncovered when she was on her bed, making out with Lucas for the very first time, and it thumped loudly, startling them apart in time for Max to hear her stepdad’s footsteps in the hallway and shove Lucas under the bed with it.

“That mirror under your bed is… weird,” Lucas said, when she pulled him out after talking Neil out of the room.

“It is?” she asked, acting dumb, though her heart pounded and her palms sweat.

Lucas frowned, and he looked unsettled. “Yeah,” he said. “I swear I saw something moving in it.”

Max rolled her eyes. “Who cares about some weird mirror, Neil almost caught us,” she said. “You have to go, fast.”

Lucas knew he did, so he gave her one last kiss before going out the window. When she was sure he was gone, Max pulled out the mirror. In just above a whisper, she asked, “Billy?”

There was no movement in the glass other than her own heaving breaths, but the cigarette smell grew stronger for a few moments. When there was no other answer, Max whispered, “Thanks.”

Something brushed past her, her hair swaying as if gently pulled by an invisible hand. Max shivered.

The next time she got ready in the mirror, she lit a cigarette she’d swiped from Steve, setting it in a cup as a makeshift ashtray, and sprayed the cologne Billy had liked in the air in front of it. For a moment, she swore she heard his wild cackle.


	10. Domestic Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m loving writing horror but I needed some Halloween-themed cute too, you feel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: discussion of homophobia

“Babe. You can’t put that up there. You’ll scare the kids.”

Billy looked down from his perch on the ladder. Steve was standing behind him with his hands on his hips, glaring up at the rubber severed head in Billy’s hands. It was so realistic that it had freaked both of them out a little in the costume shop, so of course Billy had to have it. And what was the point of having it if he didn’t display it in the window by the front door?

“None of the parents here are gonna let their kids come to our place and you know it,” Billy said, turning back to his decorating.

“No, I don’t know it, actually,” Steve said, circling the ladder. “But they definitely won’t if you put that up.”

Billy sighed. Sometimes he forgot Steve was new to this kind of lifestyle - well, as new as he could be after eighteen months of being Billy’s boyfriend. He still had eighteen years of thinking he was straight, being with women, before that. “We’re the neighborhood queers, Steve,” he said. “They put up with us living here, but they’re not gonna let their kids come to our door, much less eat anything that comes from us.”

Steve looked stubborn. “Maybe that was true five years ago, when you moved away from San Diego, but things are changing, Billy. I thought that was why you wanted us to move to California in the first place.”

“It is,” Billy said, “but things don’t change that fast.”

Steve heaved a sigh of his own. “Look, I can tell you believe that, but I don’t. Give them a chance, huh? I won’t let you ruin it before it starts with that thing.” He pointed.

Billy prepared himself to comfort a disappointed boyfriend in a couple of days and started to climb down the ladder. “I guess,” he said. “But I’m putting it on a pole and putting it in the window at nine when all the little kids go home. The teenagers can take it.”

“Deal,” Steve said, kissing him gently.

On Halloween, when Steve talked him into dressing like a rockstar and Billy was enjoying ogling him in his racecar driver jumpsuit, their doorbell rang. After he got over the shock, Billy was happy to help distribute candy to a little ghost and an even tinier pumpkin.

He enjoyed the shrieks when he hid behind the door and shoved the head on a pole at the teenage assholes later more, though.


	11. Creepy Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: implied possession and mental manipulation

Starcourt changed Billy Hargrove. 

Some would have said it was for the better. He didn’t drive his Camaro around recklessly at all hours of the night any more. He kept his flirting with married women to a minimum. He smiled at his sister and listened to his father. In all ways, he was an all-American boy. 

Girls, though. Girls talked. Or they did usually. After Billy Hargrove took them on a date, before Starcourt, they gossiped with their friends, recounting in whispers how long into the movie it was before he put his hand on their thigh, the way he kissed, and of course, his _tongue_. After Starcourt, they didn’t tell their friends anything. Just that if they were so curious, they should try and get Billy Hargrove to ask them out themselves. 

Still. After a few months, as summer became fall and fall marched on towards winter, something seemed strange. The girls of Hawkins seemed washed out, listless, compared to the way they used to be. They followed Billy Hargrove with their eyes but not their heads. Not one piece of gum snapped. Not one pair of lips let loose a giggle. Not a single finger twirled in a single lock of hair. 

Max knew something was wrong far before then. She knew the moment Billy Hargrove came home from the hospital and smiled at his father. She knew when he offered to help her mother with the dishes. And she knew that night, when the thud she had been expecting was louder than usual, and then there was utter silence in the room for several hours before Neil had come out. Then he turned and smiled at Billy Hargrove, really smiled, the way Joyce Byers smiled at Will and Jonathan. When she saw that, Max didn’t move, didn’t breathe. She spent a lot of time out of the house after Starcourt. After Billy Hargrove came home. 

Steve knew later that week, when Billy Hargrove was home but hadn’t yet visited him. He’d seen Billy Hargrove around town with Tina, holding her hand and feeding her fries in the diner like a real girlfriend. Smiling at her, soft and vulnerable, in public where anyone could see. He knew when he pulled up too close to the Hargrove house, music too loud, steps not careful, to throw rocks at Billy Hargrove’s window, and Billy Hargrove just opened his window and smiled. When Billy Hargrove told him to come around to the front door, and introduced him to Neil Hargrove. Steve knew when Neil Hargrove smiled at him without a trace of animosity, just genuinely happy to meet Billy Hargrove’s friend. Steve made his excuses. He didn’t come by the Hargrove house again. 

Steve and Max didn’t say anything. How could they? Billy Hargrove was a nice boy now. Billy Hargrove was happy. Billy Hargrove didn’t have a monster inside him - they’d checked. Who would they tell who would understand the depths of sadness and rage Billy had had before Starcourt? Who would they tell who would think he was better off that way? He was better now. Hawkins was better now. There wasn’t any craziness any more. No monsters. No labs. No more teenage parties. Just smiles and peace and quiet. Yes, Billy Hargrove was happy now. And slowly, he was making Hawkins happy too. One person at a time.


	12. Billy gets a lip piercing (explicit)

“Are you sure about this?”

Steve’s pretty face was worried, a little crease between his brows. Billy wanted to cup his jaw in his hands and shake him until that wrinkle disappeared. Instead he cupped one hand around the end of his cig, protecting the flame on his zippo from the breeze off of the ocean.

“Can’t hurt worse than getting belted in the mouth,” he said, after he blew out a cloud of gray smoke.

Steve rolled his eyes. “I’m not talking about that,” he said. “I know you can take one measly little needle. I’m talking about the cigarettes.”

The piercer had told Billy that he’d have to stop smoking for at least five days or he’d get an infection, and he’d have to cut down after that. Billy had tried to contain his look of horror, but he guessed it hadn’t been too hard to read his face. The guy had laughed and sent him out into the alley for one last cigarette.

He stubbed the end of his smoke out and considered the other thing the piercer had told him when Steve was out of earshot. “Hey, pretty boy. C'mere.”

Steve sighed. “I’m right here,” he said, but he obligingly stepped closer, a little smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

“Closer,” Billy said, making sure they were far back enough from foot traffic before pulling Steve in by his belt loops, not stopping until they were chest to chest, until they were sharing the same air.

“What’s this for?” Steve asked, quiet, bringing his hands up to rest on Billy’s waist. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Billy supposed he had a right to ask, seeing as Steve was usually the one pushing for them to touch in public. Billy didn’t, as a rule, unless they were in a club. He was still half convinced that Neil was going to pop out from somewhere, ruin the best thing he had going, so he normally kept a door between them and the world before he put his hands on Steve. But not this time.

“After this, gonna be a while before we can kiss, baby,” he said, all soft and quiet. “We better make this count, huh?”

Steve didn’t answer him in words. Instead, he grabbed the back of Billy’s head with one hand and pulled him into a sweet, slow kiss, the kind of one that he normally gave in the middle of a lazy weekend fuck just after he’d put the full length of his dick in Billy. It sent fire licking down his spine, made his breath come short.

“Good enough?” Steve asked as he pulled away.

Billy wanted to say no, to pull him back in, to start something right here in this alley - he wouldn’t be sucking that dick for a while, either, and he already missed it - but if he did that, he wouldn’t be getting his goddamn jewelry, and he’d wanted it long enough.

“It’s always good with you, don’t you know that, Stevie?” he said instead.

* * *

In the end, it was nothing, really. A big needle. A little pinch. A little fumbling to get the jewelry in the hole. Billy’s lip smarted a little, but he was right, it wasn’t nearly as bad as getting cracked in the mouth. And in the end, there was a little gold ball sitting right below the fullest part of his lower lip, right in the center. Even now, swollen and angry, it glinted invitingly. He loved it already.

He half-listened to the aftercare instructions - Steve would listen to them better anyway, that was why Billy had brought him along. He figured he’d stick to them for as long as he could, and then he’d do whatever he wanted. He healed well. It would turn out fine.

He paid and left a tip, and then Steve twirled the car keys around one finger. “All right, Hargrove,” he said, playful and high school cocky, “ready to go get you some ice cream and soup?”

“Yeah,” Billy said, with some difficulty, “but like hell you’re driving.”

Steve just laughed.

* * *

In the end, the smoking ban lasted a week, about as long as it took for the swelling to go down, the soft foods edict to be lifted, and Billy to figure out that trying to keep a piece of metal out of the way while you chewed real food was really goddamn annoying. He could play with the flat end of the stud now, but he’d had cigarettes, kissing, and cocksucking to keep his mouth busy before. He needed to add one back in before he went fucking crazy.

After the first day, though, when he went through an entire pack in one morning, he did cut down. Feeling the clank of the little piece of metal in between his teeth was soothing, like the way he’d played with his mother’s pendant when he was young, before his dad caught him at it.

* * *

The kissing ban lasted about three weeks after that. The piercing had stopped weeping fluid that crusted three days ago, and Billy had been diligent about cleaning it morning and night. He figured that was good enough. When Steve walked through the door that night, drooping from a long shift at his fancy restaurant job, Billy pulled him right in. Went for the movie star dip and everything, because he’d missed this, because it was their apartment, because he could.

“Billy -” Steve tried before he leaned in, clutching both hands on Billy’s shirt. Whatever else he was going to say got muffled by Billy’s mouth. Billy had some idea, anyway. They had another two weeks before they were supposed to be able to kiss. Billy didn’t give a shit. And judging by the way Steve melted into the kiss after a moment or two, he didn’t either.

When they parted, Steve was satisfyingly flushed. “Your piercing…” he said unconvincingly.

“It feels fine,” Billy said, kissing across Steve’s jaw to whisper in his ear. “I’ll wash it right after, how ‘bout that?”

Seemed to work for Steve just fine.

* * *

The blowjob ban lasted the full six weeks. Steve was pushy about that. Whenever Billy tried to go to his knees, he’d pull him up and sink down himself instead. It made Billy antsy, jittery, as he checked the calendar every Saturday, counting down.

The day of, he didn’t even try to pretend that he was going to do anything but stay in bed sucking his boyfriend off for as long as his jaw could take. Steve didn’t plan anything either. Billy caught him on the phone trading shifts with Alice, the cute little college girl he worked with, two days before. She’d be glad of a Saturday dinner shift’s tips.

Billy woke up before Steve, raring to go. He’d been having a dream about sucking dick, about the taste, the weight in his mouth, and today he could make his dreams come true. He had a plan, though. They’d been fucking just as much, but Billy’s mouth always made Steve go off fast. After six weeks without, it’d be even worse. So he was gonna rig the odds, give himself as much time blowing Steve as he wanted.

He ran one hand gently over Steve’s belly, feeling the rasping touch of his chest hair and treasure trail, and teased one hand at the edge of his underwear. “Morning, baby,” he breathed into Steve’s ear. “You up?”

Steve grumbled a little, but his hips bucked up and he dragged Billy’s hand onto the tent in his boxers. “You tell me,” he said, voice sleep-rough.

“Yeah you are,” Billy said, giving the nice firm dick under his hand a squeeze. “Why don’t we get naked and I’ll take care of that?”

After a scramble to shed their underwear, Billy ended up on his belly on top of Steve’s legs, jerking him fast and steady. “This good for you, baby?” he asked.

“Mm-hmm,” Steve answered, squirming a little as he looked down at Billy. At Billy’s mouth and the glint of gold under it.

“Good,” Billy said, twisting his wrist at the head, wanting to hear Steve gasp. “Now, I know you’re wondering why I didn’t wake you up with your cock in my mouth. I thought about it. I thought about it real hard. But in the end, I want to take my time with you. So I’m gonna jerk you off, baby. You’re gonna come on my face. And them I’m gonna suck you back hard again with your jizz all over me.”

Steve groaned, twisting his head back and forth on the pillow. “With such a - filthy mouth, it’s a wonder that damn thing ever healed,” he gasped. “Ah, Billy, yeah!”

“Just lucky like that,” Billy said, grinning, because he knew by now what it looked like when Steve was about to come. “You gonna get me dirtier?”

“Yes!” Steve gasped, pumping his hips up and throwing his head back. The tendons on his neck stood out, and Billy closed his eyes, opening his mouth as he felt the hot spurts of come on his face.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Steve breathed above him, and a hand came down and wiped his eyes gently. Billy opened them, and looked at Steve. There was a sex flush creeping its way down his chest, and sweat gleamed on his stomach. He made Billy’s dick hard all the time, but now, debauched like this, he was irresistible. He squirmed against the bed, rubbing his hard cock on the sheets.

Steve noticed. “You want me to take care of you before you suck me?” he asked. “Give me a little bit of a break.” He grinned.

Billy shook his head. “After,” he said. “I’m gonna suck you hard again, and then I’m gonna fuck your face when you’re so come-drunk all you can do is lie there and take it. That sound good, baby?”

Steve’s mouth was open a bit, like he was already picturing it. “Yeah,” he said. “Sounds real good.”

Billy smirked. “Then you better get ready,” he said, and took Steve’s half-hard cock into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say, Billy is not a role model and if you get a piercing, follow instructions on how to care for it.


End file.
